Filia's Diary
by Saber Knight
Summary: Xellos makes three interesting discoveries when he finds Filia's Diary in the night. These discoveries end up making strange and unexpected happenings to, well, happen.


It was just another peaceful night in the world. Mainly being from most of the Slayers Group being asleep. Lina and Gourry slept particulary close together, Amelia slept by Zelgadis who slept against a tree. And Filia slept under the tree that Xellos was perched in. Xellos, however, was still awake. He could go to sleep but he doesn't need sleep from him being a Mazoku. He watched Filia with a predators eye (Although his eyes were closed) and wondered on what to do.

**Xellos POV**

_He could pull a prank or just wake her up by 'accidentily' dropping something on her head. Or I could go through her belongings and see if she has a diary. Although it would be unlikely. Why would Filia carry a diary around? Where she kepts her secrets in and..._

_Where she kepts stuff concerning me in..._

_Hm..._

I got off of the tree and floated down to the ground. I hovered over to Filia's bag and looked into it. I grabbed a small white and pink book. _"Hm, no magical barrier?"_ I decided to teleport to a tree a bit farther away to read the book. I flipped through the pages skipping boring parts and then finally came to a recent, but not too recent entry. From two days ago.

_Dear Diary_

_That Namagomi almost set my hair on fire! He even claimed that it was an accident and he was trying to set my dress on fire! I grabbed Mace-Sama and hit him over the head making a fourty-feet deep hole. After that, at Lunch. He even complimented on my tea making skills! And he made me blush! I really thought he ment it and then he said. and I dare quote 'For a Dragon...'. I didn't go for Mace-Sama, instead I just looked away from him and sipped my own tea. Why does he have to ruin my feelings? And then at Dinner I found him staring at me with his eyes partway open. His... Foul.. His... Ok, so I think his eyes look beautiful, so what? They do go well with his hair, I do kinda like the color of it but the style is... Well... It suits Xellos but not anybody other. I wonder what his hair would feel like? Not that I'd want to know... And how do women always find him so... Attractive? With his... Smile he always has on him... Which makes him look... Kinda... Cute... In a sort of... Evil way..._

A loud THUD was heard as Xellos fell out of the tree.

His last thoughts were _"Filia must be sick... She thinks I'm cute! My eyes beautiful! I can't take this."_

**Third Person POV**

Lina woke up and stretched. Seeing a passed out Xellos with his face in the dirt. Lina blinked, stood up, and picked the book that was his back. Amelia woke up just as soon as Lina fell backwards and passed out. "Miss Lina!" Amelia yelled, waking up Zelgadis in the process. Amelia rushed over to Lina, looked at the book, then read it. Her eyes went wide and she also passed out. Zelgadis saw this and rushed over catching her and softly putting her on the ground before daring to take a look. Gourry woke up just as Zelgadis picked the book up and passed out.

Gourry yawned and sleepily walked over and took the book away from him. He looked at it just as Filia woke up. She saw Gourry looking at her diary and the four passed out people. She blinked before jumping up and marching over to Gourry. "Where did you get that!" Filia asked taking the book back and hugging it to her chest.

"From Zel, I think he got it from Amelia, then Lina, and then she got it from Xellos. I think thats what my dream showed me. Then my other showed dream showed me Zel and Amelia getting married, then my other other dream was me holding back a ferocious tiger. Oh no wait, that was just Lina." Gourry kept going on and on about dreams as he went back to his sleeping bag. "I wanna dream 'bout food." He said before falling asleep.

Xellos woke up, finally, and stood up rubbing his head. "Well, THAT was strange." He commented as he looked at Filia who was right in his face, noses almost touching, glaring at him.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY DIARY! YOU DIDN'T READ MY LAST ENTRY DID YOU! YOU BETTER HAVE NOT!" Filia shouted at him.

Xellos blinked and then got his cheerful smile back on. "Whats in the last entry?"

Filia was about ten feet away from him in a second. "NOTHING AT ALL!"

Xellos smirked as he phased out and then behind Filia, grabbed the diary and phased back to his original spot as the others woke up at Filia's shouting. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Filia shouted making one last quick lunge to retrieve the book.

She stopped in front of Xellos, her hand almost touching the book. "Filia." Was what he said to make her stop. He looked at her with a smirk on his face and Filia's face burned with embarrasment and anger.

And then what happened was totally unexpected, Xellos fully kissed Filia on the lips. And then totally more expected, Filia didn't try to stop him.

Everybody blinked, even Gourry, and looked at the book. They all grabbed it and looked at one of the last few sentences on the last entry.

They fainted and the book dropped, open, to the ground.

One could clearly see the sentence that made them faint.

_I wonder what his lips feel like?_


End file.
